'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings
Posted at Jan 09 2017 04:55 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook) MANILA -- High school students in public high schools already learned as IBC-13's opening salvo for 2017 with a bang is the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom which will be adopted into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, starring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez, debuted strongly last Saturday, toppling its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in nationwide TV ratings and even trending on Twitter worldwide. According to data from Kantar Media, Iskul Bukol (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) became a weekend favorite thanks to its public high school format and garnered a millennial viewership for the high school level with a national TV rating of 24.8% last Saturday (January 7), compared to Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids with 31.4% and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento with 19.5%. The sitcom's debut rating made it the No. 4 most watched TV program across urban and rural areas in the ratings game last January 7 (Saturday), while the premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids was ranked in second and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento was ranked in eighth. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes, representing 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Some other Kapinoy shows, including PBA, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., IBCinema, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Express Balita Weekend landed in the Top 30 programs. Besides the television viewers, netizens are also captivated by this new Kapinoy Comedy offering and gear towards among the public high school teenagers. The positive feedback paved the way for the sitcom’s official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere among the top trending topics on Twitter worldwide that night where the curriculum-based sitcom on social media. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol showcases each of Iskul Bukol girls, the setting, learning environment, public high school teenagers and female teachers were introduced after the Escalera sisters and Ungasis enrolled at the public high school Diliman High School, education department officials said. With the official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere which opens its first day of classes for high school teens, the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of Joyce (Abestano), who woked up at her bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her sister Keith (Cruz) and her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Joyce and Keith, while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith. At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet Raisa who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Joyce and Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Chantal Videla) with their high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Rementilla), Andres (Andres Muhlach) and Nathaniel (Nathaniel Britt), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) and Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Ma'am Alodia posted for Tonton. Ma'am Alodia learned Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Andres to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Ma'am Alodia also meets Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic. The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also learned by Chantal with her classmate Raisa and Harold to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Andres to learn the subject. Then, Barbie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) talked abour the renovation and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Tonton learned Miss Tapia approached Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). The Escalera sisters thought that of them was called by Patrisha. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Joyce showed there trademark with Tonton. Keith and her classmate Mianne and Sajj learned with Raisa and Harold on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Rommel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Raisa thanked Principal Oscar became good manner on the help he teached with Patrick. Barbie and Raisa learned Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the library of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 3 iced tea for the Escalera sisters and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school girl of Barbie. Mianne and Sajj came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. Patrisha came happy with her classmate Joyce. In recess at Diliman High School, Barbie and Harold saw Raisa as a result they learned and asked Barbie to do a homework. Miss Tapia learned Raisa was assigned to the computer labortatory because of the public high school. Principal Oscar achieved the Escalera sisters and Patrick because of Tonton reserved 16 classmate. In the end, Tonton loves Ma'am Alodia while the Escalera sisters and Raisa managed to draw the good value with Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest, the newest Kapinoy teen star Barbie Imperial. Iskul Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games. 'Uniforms for ''Iskul Bukol episodes' '''High school uniforms' *(January 7, 2017-present) P.E. uniforms *Episode 13 (April 1, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal vs. Angelica, Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick) (with guest: Kyline) (jogging/volleyball) (school uniform: Keith, Raisa, Justin, Harold, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 15 (April 22, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa) (school uniform: Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andres, Chantal, Nathaniel, Angelica, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (Larossa Capitol Hills at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 16 (April 29, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Patrick, Justin, Harold, Andres, Nathaniel, Raisa, Patrisha, Chantal, Mianne, Sajj, Angelica, Lorin, Zhyvel: Miguel, Aries) (jooging, gym, workout) (with guest: Raphiel) (Fitness Gym/Boxing/Swimming Pool of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 18 (May 13, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick) (school uniform: Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andres, Chantal, Nathaniel, Angelica, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (Philippine Nation Police at Camp Crame, Quezon City) *Episode 21 (June 3, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal vs. Angelina, Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick) (volleyball) (school uniform: Keith, Raisa, Justin, Harold, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 26 (July 8, 2017) (Joyce, Patrick) (with guest: Rita) (badminton) (Indoor Badminton Courts of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 28 (July 22, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal, Mianne, Sajj; Patrick) (Miss Teen High School Model 2017) *Episode 29 (July 29, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Angelina, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Jaime) (Nutrition Month) *Episode 32 (August 12, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa vs. Angelica, Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick, Justin, Harold, Andres, Chantal, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries) (volleyball) (with guest: Yna played for Joyce) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 34 (September 2, 2017) (Raisa, Joyce, Patrick, Keith) (with guest: Alyanna) *Episode 37 (September 23, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Angelica, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Veronica) (Bowling Center/Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 39 (October 7, 2017) (Joyce) *Episode 42 (October 28, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries, Angelica, Lorin, Zhyvel) *Episode 43 (November 3, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries, Angelica, Lorin, Zhyvel) (with guest: Ryan James) *Episode 48 (December 9, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Angelica, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Kurt) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 51 (December 30, 2017) (Joyce, Patrick) *Episode 56 (February 3, 2018) (Basti, Joyce, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Angelica, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (jogging race) *Episode 57 (February 10, 2018) (Joyce, Fenech, Dexie vs. Angelica, Veyda, Marcine; Patrick, Basti, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio) (volleyball) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 61 (March 10, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) *Episode 63 (March 24, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (with guest: Aneeza) *Episode 65 (April 14, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (Surfin' Summer by Richard Myhill) (the episode opened with a dedication to Mely Tagasa (1935-2018), best known as Miss Tapia from the TV show Iskul Bukol from 1977 to 1990 and from 2017 to 2018 as the curriculum-based TV program. The dedication card at the start of the episode before the opening scene.) *Episode 66 (April 21, 2018) (Joyce) (Fitness Gym/Boxing of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 69 (May 12, 2018) (Joyce, Fenech, Dexie vs. Angelica, Veyda, Marcine; Patrick, Basti, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio) (game show for the team girls) (Indoor Volleyball Court/Bowling Center of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 69 (May 19, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick) *Episode 74 (June 16, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (with guest: Kristoff Meneses) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 75 (July 7, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) *Episode 76 (July 14, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti) (Old Balara Elementary School in Old Balara, Quezon City) *Episode 77 (July 21, 2018) (Joyce, Fenech, Dexie vs. Angelica, Veyda, Marcine; Patrick, Basti, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio) (volleyball) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 78 (July 28, 2018) (Joyce, Fenech, Dexie vs. Angelica, Veyda, Marcine; Patrick, Basti, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio) *Episode 81 (August 18, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (with guest: Chacha Cañete) *Episode 82 (August 25, 2018) (Joyce) *Episode 87 (September 15, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (with guest: Rayantha) *Episode 89 (September 29, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) *Episode 93 (October 27, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) *Episode 94 (November 3, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) (the episode opened (voiced by Terence Khan) with some clips for scenes with Joyce from past episodes of Iskul Bukol before the opening scene.) *Episode 97 (November 24, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Basti, Fenech, Dexie, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio, Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) *Episode 100 (December 15, 2018) (Joyce, Fenech, Dexie vs. Angelica, Veyda, Marcine; Patrick, Basti, Andres, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Gwen, Aries, Benedict, Antonio) (volleyball) (Indoor Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City) *Episode 102 (December 29, 2018) (Joyce) obstacle course/wall climb/camping